Fin
by F-Am3noM3rodi
Summary: Al morir, Kaneki piensa si todo esto fue necesario. ¿Habrían sido distintas las cosas si las hubiera hecho de otra forma? ¿Por qué Hide tenía que llegar en el último instante? Basado en el capítulo 140 del manga. AVISO: Leve Hidekane.


**Hola, qué tal. Bueno, aquí traigo (al fin) un nuevo fic; esta vez de Tokyo Ghoul (ajdj oh síííí, al fin pude escribir un fanfic de este manga/anime! no saben lo _metida_ que estoy en este fandom. En serio, está arruinando mi vida.) No sé porqué me tomó tanto, si conozco TG por más de un año ya...y, bueno, no sé xD ¿Alguien sigue el manga? Tokyo Ghoul:re me está matando. Aunque nuestro hermoso Kaneki está "de vuelta", los últimos capítulos me han hecho sufrir mucho D:**

 **WELP. Para saber antes de leer... Está basado más o menos en el capítulo 140 del manga (tal vez un poquito antes, pero diría que principalmente en ese cap). Siempre quise escribir qué es lo que habría estado pensando Kaneki en ese momento, o qué le estaba pasando...pero con un poco más de ficción xD (me rompió el corazón verlo así u_u) Espero que haya salido bien :-)**

 **Una última cosa: HAY HIDEKANE (Hide x Kaneki) EN ESTE ONE-SHOT. No mucho, pero por si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja (que a mi me encanta, por cierto, es mi favorita entre todas las posibles parejas que podrían haber en TG), les aviso antes ^^**

 **Ya no hablo más, ojalá lean y les guste! Me encantaría saber su opinión :-)**

* * *

 _"¡Ah, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Es preciso morir para saber?"  
—La amortajada, María Luisa Bombal._

* * *

Las pesadas y agobiantes olas de una marea oscura lo arrastraban cada vez más hacia la zona abisal de un infinito océano. Allí ya no habría luz; allí no habría nada. Solo un pozo sin fondo de donde su consciencia no lograría salir.

Una vez más, antes de que sus pensamientos se detuvieran por siempre, se preguntó porqué las cosas habían salido de esta forma. Desde esta perspectiva podía observar ahora que su manera de llevarlas a cabo no había sido la correcta, ¿pero qué le iba a hacer? Ya no tenía el tiempo para cambiarlas.

Dentro de su cabeza miró sus manos desaparecer de a poco. Ahora estaban limpias, pero todavía podía visualizarlas manchadas con toda la sangre que había derramado. Dentro de su cabeza, todo pasaba muy lento. Hace poco se había encontrado con el pequeño Ken de su niñez y también había visto a su madre. La misma mujer de quien aprendió, siguiendo sus pasos sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, aquella enseñanza que inconscientemente había plantado en él; sería el herido, en vez de herir a otros. Él los protegería a todos. No se quedaría solo.

 _Maldito cobarde_ , pensó. _Todo este tiempo solo pensando en ti. No podías soportar la idea de la soledad._

Lo que Touka le había dicho era cierto. No quería perder a nadie, pero había algo que quería incluso menos que eso: quedarse solo. La simple posibilidad le aterraba. Le había tomado todo esto para darse cuenta.

De repente, sintió unas lunáticas ganas de reír. Reír y reír de su propia desgracia, su propia tragedia y su propio individualismo. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Rió hasta que le salieron lágrimas. Rió hasta un punto donde no sabía si esas lágrimas eran causadas por sus carcajadas o debido a la inmensa amargura que sentía.

Su risa cedió de a poco y fue reemplazada por verdaderas lágrimas de tristeza. Ahora un desconsolado llanto se apoderaba de él.

 _Realmente la he jodido. Esta vez de verdad,_ de verdad _, todo se fue a la mierda_ , pensó al borde de la histeria. Incluso a punto de morir, sentía su enloquecida consciencia apoderarse de él.

 _Qué importa, ya estoy muriendo. Pronto no quedará nada de mí._

Se quedó en silencio y quieto, mientras las recientes gotas en sus ojos terminaban de caer por sus mejillas. No pensaba en nada, solo sentía las espesas olas de oscuridad lamer su cuerpo despacio. Sus brazos y piernas ya habían sido casi consumidos por éstas completamente.

Que tranquilo se sentía todo ahora. Ojalá se hubiera sentido siempre así.

Cerró sus ojos. Su mente viajaba a través de sus recuerdos; viajaba rápido a través de los malos y lento a través de los buenos. Recordaba lo suaves y cálidas que se habían sentido las manos de su madre cuando niño. Recordaba la textura de los libros que había sostenido en su vida y las emociones que le habían traído. Increíblemente, recordaba el rico sabor de sus comidas favoritas, antes de transformarse en un ghoul. Recordaba de a poco el rostro de las personas que había conocido y aún ahora, mantenía cerca de su corazón. La evocación de estas cosas y personas traían mezcladas entre ellas los malos momentos que había vivido, pero Kaneki no quería concentrarse en eso. Era momento de descansar, era momento de olvidar y dejar ir…

Tratando de evitar las terribles memorias que daban vueltas en su cabeza, se concentró en buscar los lados brillantes de su razón. Sabía que estaban ahí. Lo sabía, porque era lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo esos meses (las veces que estaba cuerdo, claro está). Finalmente, entre tantas tinieblas y negruras, apareció un rostro. Un brillante y grato rostro, uno que lo había acompañado siempre, sin siquiera notarlo. La cara de una persona que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que le habló y que amó (aunque nunca pudo admitirlo correctamente) hasta el final. La persona que tuvo que alejar más que a nadie, aunque el dolor que eso le había provocado haya sido exorbitante. _Hide._

¿Por qué –se preguntaba–, tenía que aparecer al final? Todos los meses que lo había evitado, todas las horas que se había pasado tratando de olvidarlo, tratando de convencerse que alejarse de él era para mejor, tratando de apaciguar el dolor en su corazón por no poder estar cerca de quien amaba. Todas las veces que sus amigos trataron de subirle el ánimo, pensando que se sentía decaído por una batalla perdida o los lentos y escasos avances de la investigación, cuando, en realidad, solo estaba tratando de lidiar con el desconsuelo en su pecho, sintiéndose incompleto sin Hide a su lado.  
Todo eso había sido en vano si Hide apareció antes de su muerte. Porque estuvo ahí, ¿verdad? ¿O solo fue una mala pasada de su trastornada cabeza, una alucinación? Quería creer que estuvo ahí… y si lo que le dijo era cierto…

 _¡Ya lo sé, hombre!_

Si eso era cierto, su esfuerzo por mantenerlo a salvo y alejado había sido inútil. Hide ya sabía que era un ghoul, ya sabía por qué había desaparecido así, ya sabía, bueno, _todo._ Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba. ¿Dónde estaban las miradas de repulsión o miedo que había esperado? ¿Y el odio o rencor? ¿Dónde estaba el dedo o la mirada acusadora, apuntando a su pecado? En vez de todo eso, en cambio, recibió la simple y triste sonrisa de Hide, pidiéndole que luchara una vez más. Algo en sus ojos mostraba preocupación y un gran cariño–Kaneki nunca había visto tanto cariño reflejado en unos ojos– mientras le decía esto. Recordaba en ese momento haber estado fuera de sí, pero también recordaba la gran sensación de alivio y consuelo sosegar su corazón y pesada mente; pudo sentir su lado humano volver a florecer con Hide ahí.

 _Vamos a casa._

Eso era lo que más habría querido en ese instante. Y con esa última promesa, fue en busca de su última batalla.

Y aquí estaba ahora, a punto de morir, pensando en Hide y cómo esa promesa no podría ser cumplida.

Si había algo de lo que estaba arrepentido (aunque tenía una gran lista de cosas por las que lamentarse), era no poder haberle dicho a Hide apropiadamente cuánto lo había amado. Le habían atraído chicas, aunque nunca había salido con ellas (exceptuando a Rize y mejor ni pensar en esa experiencia y a qué lo había llevado), una que otra vez logró declarase a ellas, pero sin resultado; aún así, ninguna de ellas tenía nada de especial. Le habían gustado ya fuera por su físico o porque tenían gustos parecidos a los suyos, pero ninguna era como Hide.  
Hide siempre fue distinto, siempre fue especial para Kaneki. Desde esa vez que se hicieron amigos cuando niños, Kaneki supo que nunca más nada los separaría, salvo…

 _Salvo que una maldita ghoul incapaz de contener su apetito trate de comerte_.

Kaneki no odiaba a los ghoul y tampoco a Rize…pero las cosas podrían haber sido tan distintas. Todo habría sido tan distinto si desde un principio le hubiera dicho a Hide sus sentimientos, o si le hubiera contado su tragedia, o incluso, mucho antes de eso, cuando niño le hubiera dicho a su madre que ya no se esforzara más, que ya era suficiente… Si no se hubiera quedado solo, con su tía que no lo quería, si se hubiera declarado a Hide, si hubiera tomado otras decisiones sin ser tan egoísta…Todo, todo podría haber sido distinto. Y la vida es tan injusta que solo pudo darse cuenta ahora que no quedaba nada.

 _No, no es culpa de la vida, sino mía._

El tiempo se había agotado, los párpados de Kaneki comenzaban a cerrarse, lo que quedaba de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, siendo tragado por la oscuridad. Su corazón latía cada vez más despacio, en segundos cesaría para siempre. Aunque el dolor de perder a Hide le seguía atormentando, de pronto también sintió una gran sensación de tranquilidad, siendo golpeado por un hecho que había pasado por alto: podía descansar, todo había terminado.

Al cerrar sus ojos por completo para no volver a abrirlos, una imagen apareció en su mente. Era del día que Rize había tratado de comerlo, antes de que una viga cayera del cielo y la aplastara. Kaneki había mirado hacia arriba y allí había un…

 _Payaso… ¿qué hacía un payaso ahí?_

Pero antes de poder seguir esa idea, su mente se apagó, los pensamientos se detuvieron y el mar lo engulló por completo en sus negras olas.

—FIN—


End file.
